


Devils & Heathens Alike

by ghostboi



Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Breathplay, Castiel is Jimmy Novak, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dean loves his Sammy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochism, Obsession, POV Changes, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Violence, Voyeurism, jimmy novak is a bit off, pre-serial killer dean, underage voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: Sam, wide-eyed, watched it all from his place on the other side of the cracked door.  A soft gasp escaped him as he watched his brother press hard against Jimmy’s windpipe, watched the other teen’s hand come up to grasp at Dean’s wrist. He cursed internally as Dean’s eyes shifted toward the door at his gasp.





	Devils & Heathens Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Debated on if I should add this to the serial-killer series, because it's Dean & Jimmy in this round. But yea, I think it fits. 
> 
> [title from Puscifer's rev 22:20]

Sam crept quietly down the hallway as he heard voices in the bedroom he shared with his sixteen-year-old brother. The door was cracked open several inches, and he peered into the room, when he reached it. He could see Dean and Jimmy Novak, his friend from school, standing near the bedroom window. The window was open; it was obvious Jimmy had climbed in through it, instead of going around to the front door.

He knew he probably shouldn’t spy on his brother and his friend, or listen to their conversation.. but that didn’t stop him from doing it. Sam watched, curious, as Jimmy leaned back against the wall, stretching a bit so his t-shirt rode up to reveal an inch of his stomach.

"C’mon, Dean,” the teenager murmured, glancing at Dean from beneath his long lashes, his too-long bangs falling over his forehead, “I’m leaving for fucking Canada tomorrow. It can be my going-away gift.” Jimmy shot him a smile that was more taunt than mirth, “You know you wanna.”

Dean moved closer to the brown-haired teen, stepping into his space. “That what you want?” He raised a hand and brushed his thumb over Jimmy’s nipple, rubbing it until it pebbled beneath the thin t-shirt he was wearing. “My hands around your throat?”

“Yeah,” the other’s voice was breathless, eyes closed and head resting back against the wall. Exposing his pale throat. He bit his bottom lip as Dean caught his nipple between two fingers, pinched it hard before resuming his rubbing, “Fuck, Dean, yeah, please.”

The older teen smiled slightly, raised his other hand to work over his other nipple. Jimmy was pliant beneath his hands, panting beneath his touch, and Dean’s smile widened. He stepped closer as he slid his hands up the other boy’s chest, fingers tracing his clavicles before moving up to his throat.

When both hands tightened around his throat, Jimmy moaned and tried to arch into his touch. Dean shoved him back in place, holding him there with the grip on his neck.

“Yeah,” a low whisper from the pinned teen, “Harder, Dean.  _ Please. _ ”

Dean hummed in response, a low sound from his throat. He tightened his hold as he leaned into the other teen, pressing against his neck and cutting off his supply of oxygen. A red hue was creeping up Jimmy’s neck and face as he gasped for air, mouth open and eyes shut. The look on his face wasn’t panic, however; it was pleasure, no mistaking it. 

“You wanna get off while I’m choking you?”

A hard shudder racked the pinned teen’s body at Dean’s low-spoken question, and he opened his eyes to meet Dean’s gaze as he gasped out a soft, “Yes.”

“Mm,” Dean smiled again, a flash of perfect white teeth, “I’ll consider it.” The look on his own face was pleased: he was enjoying this. He licked his lips and squeezed harder, a husky chuckle escaping him as Jimmy moaned again. The other teen’s face was turning a shade of red, and his attempts to draw in air were useless; Dean’s grip was too tight. He shuddered again, a soft, broken sound of need escaping him, as Dean shifted forward a bit to press his knee against his groin.

 

Sam, wide-eyed, watched it all from his place on the other side of the cracked door.  A soft gasp escaped him as he watched his brother press hard against Jimmy’s windpipe, watched the other teen’s hand come up to grasp at Dean’s wrist. He cursed internally as Dean’s eyes shifted toward the door at his gasp; how had his brother even heard that?

Sam swallowed as Dean stared at him, green eyes narrowing slightly. He expected the other to scold him for spying, or to come and slam the door in his face, at the very least. The other only stared, however, his gaze locked on him.

 

The older brother’s attention shifted back to Jimmy as the teen clutched loosely at his wrist, tapped it lightly to indicate that he’d had enough. Dean smiled down at him, a slow, barely-there curve of his lips, before leaning in close to murmur near the his ear,

“You can take a little more, can’t you? Hmm? For me?”

Jimmy’s blue gaze met Dean’s, and he tried to nod yes. He tugged at Dean’s hand, trying to pull him closer now, and the older teen growled, a low, hungry sound. 

“You would let me choke you until you passed out, wouldn’t you? Huh?” Lips brushed the smaller teen’s jawline, just above Dean’s hands, “You would let me choke you to death, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Another attempt at a nod. Jimmy’s face was crimson now, his oxygen cut off completely. His eyes were slipping closed, mouth parted as he gasped for air he couldn’t draw in, his body arching toward Dean as the older teen choked him. He mouthed more than whispered the word “Please”, and Dean pressed his knee hard against the other’s groin.

“Come for me, Jimmy.”

The teen obeyed the rough-voiced command, arching against Dean’s knee. His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth was open in a silent cry as his body shuddered hard. He went limp suddenly, only Dean’s hands and the wall to which he was pinned keeping him from collapsing completely. Dean growled again, pressed against the unconscious teen’s hip and rocked forward twice, before he was cumming with a low groan of his own. He loosed his grip on the other’s throat a bit as his own body was wracked with the force of his orgasm. When he was finished, he lowered the other boy to the floor, movements gentle. 

“Stupid,” Dean smiled fondly as he sat next to the teen he had just choked unconscious, trying to steady his own breathing. He reached down and brushed his fingers through Jimmy’s hair, watching as the other’s face slowly regained its natural color, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. “Fucking letting me choke you like that. Dumbass.”

Sam’s heart was still slamming against his ribs as he watched his brother pet Jimmy. For a brief moment, he had thought Dean wasn’t going to loosen his grip on the other teen’s throat. He swallowed as Dean’s green gaze shifted to him; his older brother stared at him for a long moment, that hint of a smile touching his lips again.

Heat flooded Sam’s cheeks as he realized he had just watched his brother and his brother’s friend getting off. He shot Dean an embarrassed, almost-horrified look, and saw that his brother was full-on grinning in amusement now.

He was never going to live this down. He jerked his eyes from the two teens in the room and, turning, fled down the hall.

 

Jimmy’s head rolled to the side as he blinked open his eyes; he saw through his blurred vision what appeared to be Sam’s back, departing rather quickly. He drew in a ragged, painful breath, blue gaze shifting to Dean as he tried to sit up. The other teen helped him, and he grinned dopily, high on endorphins.

“Dumbass,” Dean chuckled again, fondness in his voice, “Why the fuck do you let me do that to you? One day, I might not stop.”

Jimmy only smiled, sated, as he fell over against the other teen, head falling against Dean’s shoulder.

When he was finally able to climb to his feet again, he leaned back against the wall and shot Dean a look which was part amused, part contemplative.

“Was he watching the whole time? Sam?” His voice was positively wrecked, hoarse from the choking he had received. He smiled at the realization, loving that it was, that Dean had choked him out that hard. “That get you off, too? You’re a sick fuck, Dean Winchester. Fuck, I’m going to miss you.”

He stepped forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s, kissing him, hard and biting. Both were breathless when they finally separated. “We’re doing this again, next time we see each other. I’ll be back to visit.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean tangled his fingers in Jimmy’s hair, jerked him close for another hard kiss, “Have fun in fucking Canada.”

“Fuck fucking Canada,” was the breathless response. Another bite at his bottom lip, and the other teen stepped back. “See you around, Dean.”

Dean watched as he climbed out the window, throat red and marked with fingerprints which were turning into bruises already, and cum soaking his jeans.

He reached down to adjust himself in his own cum-soaked jeans as Jimmy disappeared around the corner of the house. His eyes flicked to the door, where his baby brother had been watching minutes before.

Jimmy wasn’t wrong: Sam watching as he choked someone out, and Jimmy’s eagerness to  _ be _ choked out, had gotten him off  _ hard _ .

He wondered if Sam had enjoyed watching. A frown creased his brow as another thought hit him: he hoped he hadn’t scared his little brother. 

  
  


Dean was lying on the bed he and Sam shared a bit later, listening to music. His eyes shifted to the door as it opened, and Sam entered the room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. His heart sank as his brother shot him a quick glance but then looked away. 

Had he scared Sam? Was the twelve-year-old, the only person whose opinion carried any weight at all, afraid of him? He was fond of Jimmy, he liked hanging out with him (and he had definitely enjoyed the feel of the other’s throat beneath his hands), but Sam was the only person who really mattered, when all was said and done.    


His gaze tracked Sam as his brother crossed the room to drop his backpack near the small closet. He watched as Sam drew in a deep breath, straightening his shoulders, then turned to face him.

“I know I shouldn’t have - “ the boy hesitated, biting his bottom lip. He waved a hand in the air, motioning in the direction of the door, then ran that same hand through his hair. When he spoke again, his words were rushed, “I shouldn’t have watched but I did and I’m sorry I invaded your privacy I won’t do it again are you mad at me?” Hazel eyes shifted back to him, wide and forlorn. Sam’s ‘puppy dog’ look.

“I’m not - “ Dean cleared his throat, his heartbeat steadying as he realized his brother wasn’t afraid of him. He was just embarrassed and concerned that Dean was upset, “‘m not mad, Sammy.”

The megawatt smile Sam shot him had his heart thumping against his ribs. He watched as his brother crossed the room to jump onto the bed. The boy scooted up to lay next to him, rolling over onto his side to face Dean.

“I am sorry for, um, invading your privacy. I -- don’t know why -- I just..um, did.”

“S’okay,” he rolled over to face his baby brother, “Didn’t mind.” He bit his tongue, literally, before the words ‘you can watch, I like it, it gets me off’ could slip from his mouth. 

Sam scooted closer, raising Dean’s arm so he could slide beneath it. 

Dean exhaled a soft sigh as he pressed his face against Sam’s hair. He could lay like this all night, his brother pressed close and his arm around the other boy. 

His voice was a whisper against Sam’s hair as he asked, “Did you like watching, Sammy?”

His brother shot him a glance from beneath his long lashes, a quick smile touching his mouth, before hiding his face against Dean’s chest.

Dean swallowed, heart skipping a beat, and held his brother a little tighter.

  
  
  



End file.
